


Cousins' Day

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [13]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bows & Arrows, Cousins, F/M, February Ficlet Challenge, February Ficlet Challenge 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: February Ficlet Challenge 2021- Prompt 13- CollapsePercy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Hazel hang out at Percy's house.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137554
Kudos: 10
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Cousins' Day

The dummy collapsed to the floor as Annabeth delivered a solid kick to it.  
“Nice,” Percy praised her.  
“Sycophant.”  
Percy pouted at me, “am I not allowed to love my girlfriend, Thalia?”  
I drew my bow and shot an arrow through the dummy. As much time as I spent insulting Percy’s devotion to Annabeth, I was happy that she’d found someone who cared for her so.  
Hazel chucked a knife across the room, and it hit the dummy right next to my arrow.  
“Cheat,” I complained.  
“Using my powers isn’t against our rules.”  
That was true. We tried to arrange a cousins’ day once a year, where we could all meet up, the children of the big three. We would do some sparring, and then we would sit down to eat. Today we were at Percy’s, sitting around his bedroom. He’d borrowed a couple of dummies so we wouldn’t destroy anything valuable. They weren’t far enough away to fire an arrow at with any speed, so I had to hold myself back.  
“Dinner’s here,” Sally yelled from the kitchen. She and Paul were going out tonight, and we’d ordered pizza to have here.  
Percy opened the door and we filed out, into the kitchen.  
“Have a nice night, Sally,” Annabeth said.  
“Keep them all in check,” Sally replied, before walking out of the apartment.


End file.
